


A Matter of Trust

by omnicraft



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnicraft/pseuds/omnicraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker uses his favorite gun for a different purpose than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

Together eight months, separated for two, then together for another two. That’s how Bruce and Joker landed were they were now, in the former’s bed at his penthouse. The penthouse had been the ideal place to indulge their usual trysts, as it was hardly ever really visited by others, it was comfortable, and Joker insisted that he was fond of the bed.

At the moment, Joker was sitting in Bruce’s lap in the bed, pressing him against the headboard and kissing him wetly on the mouth, making vermillion greasepaint dribble all over the billionaire’s chin. Bruce was reciprocating as best as he could, hands gripping the painted man’s ass to pull him closer, allowing for himself to be guided onto lying on the bed by a push of a hand against his chest. He watched as Joker unbuttoned his shirt with deft hands, removing the gloves to run his hands down the skin that was exposed to him before tugging the shirt off Bruce’s shoulders.

Leaning up, the billionaire slid the shirt off his shoulders, worrying Joker’s bottom lip between his two rows of teeth as he did so. Smirking, the jester gave the bulge forming in his lover’s pants a squeeze, making him squirm as he so liked him to do. Then The Joker leaned in to kiss Bruce’s neck, his hands running down the scarred torso once more before stopping at his belt, hurriedly unbuckling it. By now, sweat trickled down the billionaire’s brow, making The Joker smirk. Every time they had sex it was like this, like it was a brand new experience. Plus, it seemed as though they had some kind of affect on each other. He supposed it had something to do with being lovers for so long, but he liked to think it was because they were souuulmates, he and his Batsy.

Well, that’s what he liked to think, anyway.

Finally done with unbuckling Bruce’s belt, Joker leaned upward to pull off his pants and boxers in one go, not exactly having the patience to tease him with the idea that he had in mind. He saw the billionaire quirk a brow when he didn’t strip himself but he only waved that off, fishing through his jacket pocket for one of his handguns before removing the coat. He jumped off Bruce’s body and the bed, buttoning his cuffs to his elbows as he fished through the drawers before returning with a tube of lube and the gun.

“What are you doing?” the billionaire asked, before he noticed Joker lubing up the barrel of the gun. Realization dawned on him before he narrowed his eyes. Like hell he was going to let Joker do that.

“Settle pettle, Brucie,” Joker said consolingly, running a hand through his lover’s damp locks before resuming what he was doing. Bruce had begun to sit up, annoyingly enough, but Joker quickly pushed him back down. “Stop, stop stop. Give me a chance. Tell ya what? You don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Bruce sighed, settling back. “Is it loaded?”

Joker shook his head, opening up the gun to show him it was empty. “Seeee. Nothing t’worry about, sweetheart. Now relax.”

The billionaire watched as Joker spread the lube all over his fingers—he could smell the strawberry—before spreading Bruce’s thighs with the hand without the lube, settling between them as he lifted Bruce’s hips off the bed. Joker gave no warning when he entered a long, lean finger inside of him, a finger that was pointing out all the flaws and mistakes he’d ever made and the fiery spot inside of him that made him dizzy at the knees. That spot inside of him was a mistake and Joker knew him too well, for he was already massaging it gently with his finger. Bruce moaned softly, thrusting his hips into Joker’s touch. Another finger was added, then another, then suddenly four were inside of him, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Finally, deciding Bruce was finished, he removed the hand, smirking at the small whimper he got from his lover, before reaching for the gun. He took a moment as he looked up to admire the quivering legs, panting chest, and totally tussled look that Bruce was sporting, what with his hair matted to his forehead from sweat and his lips swollen. All his handiwork, all something only he was capable of doing.

He pressed the barrel of the gun against Bruce’s asshole, rubbing it against the puckered entrance teasingly and watching as his asshole clenched and unclenched, eager to take in the intrusion. That got a new reaction out of Bruce as the man groaned obscenely once, a hand gripping Joker’s shoulder tightly, almost tight enough to bruise. Joker glanced up at Bruce, grinning from ear-to-ear despite the pain (his scars were wounds that would never heal; he never wanted them to heal), and pushed the gun inside.

The metal was cold, unwelcoming even and Bruce tensed as Joker shoved it inside of him to the hilt. However, his body wanted it, craved it, sucked it inside of him through his clenching and unclenching muscles. The sight made Joker’s cock throb in his pants, his erection announcing its presence, but that would have to wait until Brucie was taken care of. This was priceless.

Once Bruce was finally adjusted, though gripping the headboad with one hand and Joker’s shoulder with the other—his ass was still so fucking tight—the gun was almost fully removed from his body before being thrust back inside again, this time a bit faster. Eventually, as Joker picked up the pace, the metal grew warmer, and the barrel began to stroke against that same sweet spot inside of him. Bruce’s tension eased away to his limbs melting into the bed, squirming and nearly begging for more, begging for release, begging for Joker.

Finally, Joker gave him what he wanted, and he only stroked his cock a few times before Bruce came in several spurts in Joker’s hand, ass clenching tightly around the gun. Finally removing the gun, he smirked smugly, leaning up to give his lover a kiss on the lips as he went slack, absolutely exhausted from what had just occurred.


End file.
